


Do Come Back Home?

by Fix_Me_Fourth_Wall



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: ...Or Is It...?, F/F, F/M, Jane Falls In a Hole, M/M, Multi, whoops spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fix_Me_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Fix_Me_Fourth_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Jane Liddell. That's me. I strive for a normal life with Jake, Roxy, Dirk and everyone else I joined the game with. But considering that this is my luck, that will never happen, even though it's my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have given myself false hope. I just don't understand why I can't have a more normal life. Even in the game my life was different, I had to break the habit of speaking in riddles just so that Jake could understand me. JAKE. I even dyed and cut my hair! Anyway, I guess I got to live my dream for a little while, right? Two years can go by so fast, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Come Back Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't my first fic, but it IS my first fic on AO3, but that isn't the point. This is an interactive story, meaning you all will have a series of choices, all varying depending on the chapter. After 10 comments I will chose the most commented letter and go from there. There will be a choice at the end of each chapter, just look for A), B), C), and sometimes D).

Chapter 1

...Alice?

"Alice...Aaaaaaaliiiiice~...wake uuuup~, your assistance is needed again...oh no, don't be afraid. We're not here to hurt you, love. Do come back home?" 

You can hear her. The Rabbit. Home she said. What you recall was anything but 'home'. It wasn't necessarily bad per say it just wasn't normal. Dirk and Roxy and even Jake had more normal lives. Why couldn't she? That is why she left after all. To be normal for once and to finally get away from The Hatter and the Red Queen and the White Queen, hell she had spent almost two years before Sburb trying to get out of speaking in riddles and now this!? Now they want to destroy everything she had worked so hard to create!? The life THAT SHE HAD ALYWAYS WANTED!? Okay, okay, okay, Janey you're okay, you're fine, nothing is going on just calm you're breathing...maybe actually waking would benefit the situation. The Dream Bubble that you found yourself in is extremely bright and colorful which should lighten your mood, but has only managed to give you a migraine.

JANE==> ACTUALLY WAKE UP

You wake up to a dull gray room, wondering what's going on. You sit up and examine your bedroom. It is littered with frosting-covered spoons and boxes of cake batter. To your right is an oddly shaped window, the walls around said window is wavy and appears to be extremely thin. A hint of the smell of chocolate still lingers through the room and almost completely covers the distinguishing smell of copper. You crinkle your nose as the smell doesn't particularly catch your fondness, however you dismiss this for the time being and focus on remembering why you are here...maybe if she could just.. Oh! You've got it! You and your friends finally finished Sburb two years ago, how excellent! In a fit of excitement you manage to resist the urge to throw your pillow around whilst screaming profanities in an English accent. How ridiculous of you to even think of such a ridiculous act.

JANE==> EXAMINE SURROUNDINGS

Now that is something you won't feel too ridiculous doing. You go to the window you had mentioned previously and search for any sign of movement beyond the glass. Your efforts are proven fruitless, however, after staring out the window for around five minutes. Dirk's ecto-brother, step-brother, look-alike (during the escapade of meeting the other Strilonde and defeating the Condesce you had never had enough time to figure out exactly what Dave was to Dirk, and mainly left it alone for the sake of concentrating on the task at hand at the time, and eventually you just forgot about it. Time shenanigans.) would have a field day with the waste of his aspect just then.

JANE==> STOP KILLING TIME, REMEMBER, DEAD DAVE'S ARE THE ENEMY

You roll your eyes at your inner thoughts and continue searching your bedroom. In your search you manage to find that you are in the middle of a much larger Can Town that Dave and the Mayor were a little too proud of, and the explanation of the cake boxes and spoons was a huge celebration the night before featuring your cakes, Vodka and spin the Faygo bottle. You decide to finally leave your room after picking up the cake boxes and spoons, pushing past Jake and Dirk who wave to you with a small good morning. You simply nod and continue past them and you settle in the kitchen with a cup of Hot Chocolate.

JANE==> REALIZE WHERE YOU ARE AND EXPLAIN

Just then you remember exactly where you are. There is simply one mansion in Can Town that happens to host all of the Sburb players. The mansion is set up to where it looks like a group of small homes (most of us refer to them as huts so I'll start calling them huts from now on) on one property. Those huts actually have an underground system. Most of the underground rooms are only about 5 yards deep, but some have more than one story underground. You guess it all depends on the section. Now speaking about sections, there are 20 small huts and 4 sections with 5 huts in each section. There is section A which is all the way to the right if you're looking at it from the City Hall across the street, then there's section B, directly to the left. Section C and D just follow that order with C to the left of B and D to the left of C. Your hut resides in A, along with Jake, Dirk, Roxy and Gamzee. Although they all spend most of their time in your hut. Section B holds Rose, Dave, John, Jade and Karkat, although Kanaya stays with Rose despite the system that they had all set up. Section C holds Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, Eridan and Tavros. Section D holds Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta, Equius and Feferi.

==>

Ever since getting here two years ago, and a day but let's not get too technical, the days have been going by too quickly. You're almost tempted to blame Dave and Aradia. You finally finish your coffee and set the glass in the sink, turning quickly to see vibrant pink and a wide smile. "Jannnneeeeey~! I made you a gift last night while you were sleeping~! I kind of went through your recipes to find a cake to make you, and here it is~! It's named Upelkuchen, I think...the names people come up with, hehe right?" She hands you a cake with the words 'Eat Me' on it. You take it with a bright smile on your face, your thoughts running wild and your hands shaking slightly, "U-um thank you Roxy? Hehe, I haven't seen this cake in years! I'll treasure it!" You set it on the counter and smile at her. She looks at you with a small frown and nods at the cake, "Aren't you going to try it...?" You freeze and glance at her, stuttering out an excuse, "I-I'd love to! But uhm, I...uh...I'm allergic! Yeah." Roxy gave you an unimpressed stare, "You're lying. You stutter when you lie. Plus you wouldn't have the recipe if you were actually allergic, you would have thrown it away." You start to say something else but she raises an eyebrow. You then realize that you're screwed so you take it up to your mouth. You're about to bite down when Jake and John bust in.

"Wait, Alice! Don't!" That's when you realize that you never really escaped Wonderland. It was all right there next to you the whole time, hiding behind dorky glasses and buckteeth.

"We're not here to hurt you, love. Do come back home?"

 

A) You turn to flee from the group. 

B) You stay put and decide to face Roxy's confusion.

C) You turn to the boys and start asking how they know your name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and make sure to comment the letter you want the story to follow! The story is also on Wattpad ( https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/76593713-do-come-back-home ) so you can make the story go 2 different ways.


End file.
